Come un altro te stesso
by Megnove
Summary: Per l'episodio "Sulle orme del padre" della serie 1979. Ho sempre pensato che i due amici avessero un rapporto molto speciale...


**Come Un Altro Te Stesso**

Vorrei ringraziarti per esserti preso cura di lui.  
Era di me che ti prendevi sempre cura quando dovevamo difenderci insieme. Eravamo inseparabili. Al punto che neanche i nostri guardiani spesso capivano chi era l'uno e chi l'altro. Un po' sciocco, l'ho sempre pensato. Perché io non sono mai stato forte e coraggioso come te. Ma immagino che per loro tutti quelli con la pelle più bianca… coi capelli più chiari… sembrassero uguali.  
Era stato questo ad avvicinarci tanto. Eravamo entrambi dei meticci. Ho sempre pensato che altrimenti avremmo avuto ben poco in comune. Eri sempre tu a dover difendere me. Io credo di averti dato ben poco in cambio… se non un'amicizia che ad entrambi era necessaria come l'aria. Non so che ne sarebbe stato di noi, altrimenti.  
Il mio nome può significare «Secondo». In effetti mi consideravo un po' come il tuo secondo. Il tuo numero due, un altro te stesso. Qualcosa di un pochino più stretto di un fratello. Eri l'unico che mi somigliasse in mezzo a tanti. Oltre a te, avevo solo i miei pochi ricordi di qualcuno che mi aveva tenuto con sé per troppo poco tempo e che speravo sempre tornasse a riprendermi un giorno. Ti ammiravo molto. Riuscivi a reagire molto meglio di me all'ambiente in cui eravamo. Anche quando mi lasciavo andare all'amarezza e pensavo che non avrei mai voluto avere quell'aspetto, che non avrei mai voluto essere nato… riuscivi sempre a rincuorarmi, a farmi coraggio. Non ti arrendevi mai.  
Ma in realtà sapevo che anche tu ti sentivi sconfortato e triste come me… che anche tu avresti avuto bisogno di qualcuno che ti sostenesse. Perché noi due eravamo uguali. E soffrivo di non poterti essere d'aiuto come tu lo eri per me. Avrei voluto essere più forte. Mi sarebbe piaciuto essere come te, condividere con te molte più cose. Passavamo ore a raccontarci i nostri sogni, i ricordi d'infanzia, le nostre fantasticherie su un futuro in cui ritrovare i nostri genitori… o andare lontano, diventare famosi, importanti, e sfuggire a quella tristezza che ci gravava sopra come un macigno ogni giorno.  
Quante volte mi hai fatto da scudo contro un sorvegliante troppo severo, o contro un mucchio di bulli. Quante volte ti ho visto addosso lividi e graffi che sarebbero dovuti toccare a me. Spesso approfittavi del fatto che ci confondevano, per assumerti tu la punizione di una mia sbadataggine. Credo di non essere mai riuscito a ringraziarti come avrei voluto, anche se so che capivi benissimo. In fondo era naturale per te. Gli amici si aiutano tra loro, no? Io però non trovavo giusto che dovessi sempre metterti nei guai a causa mia. Anche se poi, ripensandoci… mi sono convinto che tu ti sentissi in dovere di farlo per riconoscenza, perché ero l'unico a starti sempre vicino.  
E poi un giorno ti misi _definitivamente_ nei guai.  
Se non fosse stato per me, non sarebbe accaduto quell'incidente. Se fossi stato abbastanza forte per proteggermi da solo… non avresti dovuto fare a botte al mio posto, quel ragazzo non avrebbe battuto la testa per sbaglio. Non ti avrebbero arrestato e non saresti mai finito là dentro. È lì che ha iniziato a precipitare tutto. So che hai vissuto momenti terribili da allora. Ma non me ne hai mai fatto una colpa, ed è proprio da te. Neanche quando dopo tanto tempo ci siamo rivisti.  
Al mio posto… ancora una volta avevi pagato al mio posto…  
Avrei voluto dirti molte più cose, chiederti scusa per non averti cercato, per aver perso le tue tracce. Ero stato un vigliacco, come al solito. Capace solo di farmi difendere dagli altri. Mi sono ritrovato di nuovo a condividere le mie fantasticherie, ad affidarti il mio sogno di rivedere quell'uomo… quell'uomo di cui non ricordavo neanche il volto.  
Chi l'avrebbe detto che quel sogno si sarebbe avverato. E che avrebbe significato la fine della mia vita. Non avrei voluto che il giorno in cui ci ritrovavamo fosse anche quello della nostra ultima separazione…  
Ti ringrazio di esserti preso cura di lui… dell'uomo che mi ha ucciso. Di mio padre.  
Non voglio che tu ti senta in colpa se sono morto. Anche se è triste che sia stato proprio ad opera sua. Era diventato un malvagio, ma era tornato… era tornato a riprendermi, finalmente. E invece di abbracciarci è successo questo.  
È stata di nuovo la nostra somiglianza a metterci nei guai… il fatto che ci abbiano scambiati l'uno per l'altro.  
Tu ti eri convinto che fosse tuo padre. E ciononostante saresti stato pronto a ucciderlo, per vendicarmi. Anche se questo distruggeva le tue speranze… tu, forse, avevi cercato di convincerti di non averne più. O comunque di essere sempre stato pronto a odiarlo. Credo che scoprire come stavano davvero le cose ti abbia fatto davvero male, forse, anche perché così perdevi tuo padre una seconda volta.  
Ti ringrazio di non avergli detto la verità. Che aveva ucciso suo figlio. Ti ringrazio di avergli lasciato credere che suo figlio eri tu. E di averlo chiamato papà prima che morisse, anche per me.  
So quanto ti è costato.  
Hai preso ancora il mio posto di fronte al dolore. Come sempre.  
Adesso… è forse un po' come se fossimo davvero diventati fratelli. O come se fossi tu l'altro me stesso. Per una volta…  
È la cosa più importante, più bella, che tu abbia fatto per me.  
E ancora una volta, e per sempre… non posso far nulla per ricompensarti.  
Almeno vorrei che la mia voce ti raggiungesse. Per portarti il mio ringraziamento. Per dirti di non soffrire.  
Adesso io e lui potremo essere padre e figlio in un altro luogo, dove non importa essere stati nemici sulla terra.  
Sei stato il mio migliore amico, per tutta la mia vita. Ma in fondo… io sono sempre stato troppo debole per essere un tuo degno secondo.  
Spero che tu abbia qualcun altro adesso che ti farà da numero due. Qualcuno più forte di me, che avrà il coraggio di non mollarti mai qualunque cosa accada. E che ti impedirà di darti colpe e rinchiuderti ancora in te stesso. Non lo meriti.  
Forse anche tu, un giorno, saprai chi è il tuo vero padre. Ma che accada o no… non sarai solo. Ed è questo l'importante.  
Buona fortuna, fratello.  
Buona fortuna, altro me stesso.


End file.
